The invention relates to a base for playing baseball or softball. The bases presently in use can be hazardous to a player, who must touch or step on every base in proceeding around the baseball diamond. For the base runner to avoid tripping or stumbling, the base must be firm when touched or stepped upon
Base runners, however, must often slide into a base, rather than run over it or touch it. Sliding can be especially dangerous. The edge of the base might flex or turn upwardly and, thereby, catch or snag a runner's leg or arm. Nor do the anchored bases in common use today absorb the impact of the sliding player.
One typical solution is the use of shearable or breakaway bases, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,715, to Hall. The tops of these and similar bases are detachably secured to a ground plate or equivalent holding device. The momentum of the sliding player shears or breaks away the detachable upper portion of the base from the fixed ground plate.
The ground plate for a breakaway base, however, needs Velcro pads, snap fasteners or the like for holding the detachable upper portion in place. The anchored portion remains in place in the base path even after play is concluded. Therefore, it is exposed to damage from weather, or to vandalism when the playing field is not in use. Also, the breakaway portion of a base must be re-attached each time a player slides into it. In addition, an umpire will find it difficult to render rulings ("out" or "safe") when the base itself moves.
A base should, for these reasons, be rigid enough to be run over or stepped on without deforming and, at the same time, resilient enough to deform and absorb the impact of a player sliding into it. This impact absorbing capability is especially important in protecting younger, lighter weight players, who might be injured by sliding into a base that does not adequately flex or deform.